Tony Stark (Iron Man)
"Unlike you guys, I'm awesome." Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark is a General in the Republic of Omega and a member of the squad of Generals "Faction VI". He is an egotistical, eccentric, playboy billionaire who utilizes his intelligence and engineering feats to construct his line of "Iron Man" suits. Tony's acts of bravery as the armored hero Iron Man caught the attention of the newly growing Republic of Omega, the founders reaching out to Tony to offer him a place in their military. He flew through the ranks and the initiations, thanks to the assistance of his suit of armor, and soon became a General. Through his time at the Republic of Omega Tony befriended Peter Parker and took him on as his student as well as befriending newly appointed Generals Son Goku and Trunks Briefs, Madoka Kaname and Mario Mario. They were assigned together into a special task force of the Republic's best Generals, designated as Faction VI, and have been fighting together ever since. Biography Early life Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark was born and raised by the rich couple of Howard and Maria Stark, the leading founders of Stark Industries who supplied the galaxy with their advanced technology. Albeit the short time his father spent with him, Tony's mother loved and cared for Tony as any mother would. Howard was too focused on his company, not to mention Howard's determination that Tony should raise himself to learn how to be a man, resulted in Howard and his son to drive apart and not spend as much time together. Gifted with his father's amazing intelligence, a young Tony built his own inventions, such as circuit boards, wife frames and miniature holoprojectors. After this showcase of mechanical engineering, Tony became apart of the family business, helping his father with his inventions for the company. Losing his parents At the age of 21, Tony was entrusted with his first business meeting by his father and traveled to the planet Jakku for the negotiations with trader Unkar Plutt. After some witty excuses and flattery, Tony was successful in convincing the trader in buying his company's products. But upon return to his home, Tony was heart-stricken to find out his house was attacked and destroyed by an Eggman Empire fleet, with no sign of his parents. After the funeral, not only was Tony appointed CEO of Stark Industries, he swore to protect others when he couldn't do the same for his family. This lead to him developing multiple attempts of a international protection service, though they were all failed attempts; ranging from malfunctioning robots, satellites that could deploy useless force fields and spiteful AI's. But eventually, Tony took matters into his own hands, and built the very first Iron Man suit in his late 30s. It was a basic model but proved effective on Tony's first attempt at protecting others when a bank was hold up by a gang of criminals. From that point on, Tony continued to upgrade his line of armors and became a public figure among the people, who dubbed him: Iron Man. Even after his parent's death Tony kept his witty and egotistical personality years after their passing. CEO of Stark Industries and leading the super hero life Being CEO of one of the galaxy's largest technology based company bloated Tony's ego even more, making him reckless and rash. When fighting as his alternate persona, his cockiness lead to his armor being damaged multiple times, and even endangering others lives. This drove Tony into him doubting himself, feeling he wasn't ready to lead Stark Industries or be someone that protected the innocent. So when an Eggman Empire armada attacked the main city on Tony's planet, he stood up to the challenge and took on the armada. Barely surviving the battle, Tony drove off the attacking robots and saved the city. He had finally proven himself and reclaimed himself as the protector of his planet. Upon the end of the battle, Tony's heroic feat caught attention of the growing Republic of Omega. One of the current Generals of the new military, T'Challa (Black Panther), approached Tony with the offer of joining the newly founded Republic of Omega to ensure peace across the galaxy and defeated the ever-expanding Eggman Empire. Determined to bring peace to everyone and avenge his parents' deaths. Joining the Republic of Omega Tony's initiation put him to the test, proving his worth and strength as a hero. Over the course of his initiation test, Tony befriended fellow participants Son Goku and Trunks Briefs. The three quickly became friends and by the end of the trial proved their worth as Generals of the Republic of Omega. The three then encountered veteran General Madoka Kaname who, upon meeting, had a massive freak-out, with Tony claiming she was mentally insane and they should stay away from her. Tony also met one of the youngest members of the military Peter Parker (Spider-Man). Peter looked up to Tony as a role model, inspired by his heroic acts, and the playboy billionaire took Peter under his wing as his student over the course of the battles between the Eggman Empire they participated in. Along the way the group of five encountered Mario Mario, another General who befriended the other five. For months the six fought in many battles, mostly coming out victorious. Faction VI Tony and the others were praised by other Generals and members of their heroic feats in battle. Due to this, the highest ranking Generals appointed the six to work as a squad dubbed "Faction VI" because of their accomplishments. This squad of the five Generals and Peter worked together for over a year, foiling many attempts of Galactic domination carried out by the Eggman Empire. Faction VI became one of the Republic of Omega's most valuable assets. Battle of Geonosis When General Goku, Trunks and Mario failed to apprehend the famous bounty hunter Jango Fett on their visit to Kamino, Tony was dispatched to the inhospitable desert planet Geonosis to track him down. Using his "Starboost" armor to travel through space and land on the planet, he discovered a multitude of Eggman Empire ships loading up large platoons of Egg Pawns, Silver Sonics and other Badnik variants. Tony infiltrated the factory, discovering the existence of a Badnik manufacturing company, and attempted to destroy the factory after contacting the Republic of Omega about his discovery. His suit's built in AI, J.A.R.V.I.S, informed Tony of an apparent energy core at the bottom of the factory, which powered the machinery, mechanics and other electricity based resources. He was met with a security squad of Egg Pawns scattered around the factory, dispatching them one by one. The intruder soon located the reactor core, taking a moment to admire its 'beauty'. But before he could destroy it, he was met with Eggman's assassin Suzune Amano who quickly overpowered and captured Tony. He was brought before Dr.Eggman and the Archeduke of Geonosis, Poggle the Lesser, who both explained how the Eggman Empire made a deal with the Geonosians to develop his army on their planet and in return provide supplies and protection (though unknown to the Geonosians, this was yet another one of Eggman's tricks). And due to their alliance with the Eggman Empire they were very hostile towards any members of the Republic of Omega. Poggle gave Tony the punishment of being thrown into the Petranaki Arena ( also known as the Geonosian Arena) and to be executed by the most deadly creatures in the galaxy. While the confident billionaire assumed it would be easy to escape, his expectations were shattered when the Geonosian ordered he would be entered without his Iron Man suit, much to Eggman's amusement. Tony was then imprisoned in the Petranaki Arena's cells while preparations for the executions were made. Before his suit was destroyed by Geonosian engineers, Tony sent out a distress signal to his comrades on Coruscant; hoping to be saved by his fellow Generals. His call for help was answered by his friends Madoka Kaname and Peter Parker, who quickly left Coruscant in a Republic of Omega cruiser to rescue their friend. But much to Tony's dismay, his rescuer's ship was shot down, and the two were thrown into his cell, stripped of their weapons, after being retrieved by Geonosian scouts (and received a lot of complaint from the playboy billionaire). The three were soon escorted into the Petranaki arena shortly after the two newcomer's arrival, met with a packed stadium and a cheering crowd of Geonsians, and chained up to three columns at the edge of the circular arena. Dr.Eggman, Poggle the Lesser, and Tony's target, Jango Fett, watched down into the arena from a high balcony. Their executioners, those being three deadly alien beasts: a Reek, a Acklay and a Nexu, were released into the arena and set their sights on the chained-up heroes. Tony instructed his friends to use the chains to climb up to the top of the pillar in order to escape the beast's pursuit. The plan worked and the three made it to the top of their pillars, the creatures trying in vain to reach them.